My One and Only(New and Improved)
by Kero-Bijou
Summary: Alright there will be no sequel since I don't wanna keep doing the same old story over again! I wanna write another story! So here's another chapter to end this story! Will Sakura and Syaoran ever be together? R+R
1. Dream or Not

My One and Only  
Chapter 1  
Li sat on the front steps of the school. School had been over for half an hour but Li was   
waiting for Sakura to come. Then Jessy a new student who just came in Grade 7 and had went to the   
same high school as Sakura and Li did came strolling by. Jessy was a snobby girl but she was   
pretty. A lot of boys liked her but she had chosen Li as her lover. Li stood up fast.  
"How could you sit on those steps, Li? Their dirty,"she said scrunching up her face.  
"Because I can. I like to,"Li said grinning happily.   
"Well why are you sitting here,"Jessy asked politly.  
"Im waiting for Sakura,"Li said.  
"Why wait for that girl? Why don't you watch a movie with your girlfriend once in a while. Who  
cares about that girl,"Jessy said snobbishly.  
"Because remember the science project? Im with her. We have to do it,"Li said.  
"Well you could've made some space so we can be together to watch a movie or something,"Jessy   
said angrily. She was mad of not getting to see her boyfriend much since last month when they  
started the science project.  
"Im sorry Jess. I really Im,"Li said nicely trying not to make a huge fight about this.  
"Well I want to go somewhere with you,"Jessy complained.  
"Im sorry not today,"Li said looking at the school doors to see if Sakura was coming out.  
"What are you looking at? I have a feeling that.. that you don't like me anymore. I-I could've   
picked somebody else to be my boyfriend,"Jessy said starting to sob. Li looked at her and then  
gave her a little hug.  
"Im sorry but I have to do this project Im already far behind on it,"Li said walking away.  
"Wait where are you going,"Jessy asked.  
"Im going to inside to tell Sakura we do the project tomorrow, it can wait,"Li said. Jessy's   
face brightened up.  
"Really,"Jessy said happy. She liked getting her way.  
"Yeah really,"Li answered back. Li went inside and went to the classroom that Sakura was   
cleaning out. It was empty.  
"Uh? No Sakura. O well I think she won't mind anyways,"Li whispered and left the school going   
back to his girlfriend outside.  
"I couldn't find her in the class,"Li answered.  
"O I just saw her and I said you left since you wanted to the project tomorrow. I made fun of her  
so I can practice on making her so embaressed,"Jessy said smiling.  
"Don't make fun of Sakura! She's popular too in a way and you too so you guys are even,"Li said.  
"Im trying to make her unpopular,"Jessy explained.  
"Well Sakura is ok in some ways. You get to like her if you met her for 6 years,"Li said.  
"Well I think she's an idiot and I don't really care what you think about her! I just don't like  
you spending so much time with her she might get to you,"Jessy said. She didn't want anybody  
stealing her boyfriend. She trusted her friends since they had boyfriends but Sakura is one person  
she wouldn't trust at all. She knew Sakura liked Li.  
"Are we going to the movies or not,"Li asked annoyed.  
"Yes yes yes,"Jessy said. Jessy and Li left the schoolgrounds. Nearby Sakura stood there and   
she had an angry face. She had heard what they were talking about.  
  



	2. I Can't Believe What I saw!

Disclaimer: PLease do not sew me!! This umm.... belongs to Clamps so just don't sew me Im   
innocent!!   
Chapter 2  
  
"Aaaaaahhh,"Sakura screamed getting up. She had a dream.  
"I-it was only was a bad dream about Jessy and Li being together. It was only a dream I sware,"  
Sakura kept whispering to herself. Sakura sighed.  
'Why should I worry about Li? Doesn't he like me? He wouldn't do that to me would he? Would he?'  
thought Sakura to herself. Sakura shook her head.  
'No he won't! He'll always like me,' Sakura thought. Sakura got out of her bed from her little   
conversation to herself. It was morning and the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day and   
it was a weekend. Sakura went into the kitchen pouring herself a drink. Then the phone rang when  
she was pouring herself a drink.  
"Who's calling so early on the phone,"Sakura asked herself putting her juice down and almost   
spilling it. Sakura ran to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello,"Sakura said in the receiver.  
"Hi Sakura,"somebody's voice spoke back.  
"Hi,"Sakura said thinking who it was.  
"How are you doing my girlfriend,"somebody said.  
"O its you! Good,"Sakura said sweetly relizing it was Li.  
"You didn't know it was me you idiot. How could you forget my voice,"Li said sarcastically.  
"I don't know I think I didn't hear your voice for a while,"Sakura answered back.  
"Well whatever! You wanna go to the skating ring with Eric, Jessy and Madison,"Li asked.  
"Early in the morning,"Sakura asked.  
"No,"Li said,"I mean this afternoon after lunch."  
"Surrre! We always do the same old thing once we went to Grade 9,"Sakura complained.  
"O how about we just go swimming? That might be something we hardly did in Grade 9,"Li said.  
"Can we invite Jessy too,"Sakura asked.  
"Sure,"Li said.  
"O ok! I'll call Eric and Madison and Jessy to tell them that ok?"Sakura said.  
"Sure,"Li said,"I've had enough of calling so many people in the morning!" Sakura hung up and  
started to call Jessy.  
^_^Maybe I should tell about some of the stuff in my story. I added a new character in named  
Jessy. She came only in grade seven and likes Li but she can't just barge in on the love thing of  
Li's and Sakura's. When Sakura's not around Jessy seems to get a little too close to Li. Now all  
of them just went to high school, Grade 10. O and Jessy and Sakura are really best friends   
too^_^  
"Hello,"Jessy's voice answered.  
"Hey Jess,"Sakura said,"You wanna go swimming with us?"  
"Sure! When,"Jessy asked.  
"O ummm.....how about afternoon after lunch,"Sakura said.  
"Sure no prob,"Jessy said.  
"Ok,"Sakura said and hung up calling Madison.  
  
AFTERNOON.......  
  
Splash! Sakura jumped into the cold water in the swimming pool getting Li and Madison and Jessy  
wet.  
"Hey!! Don't splash so hard Im going to get sick,"Jessy complained.  
"O come on Jessy have some fun,"Eric said and pushed Jessy into the water. Jessy went back to   
surface.  
"Hey! I just wanted to come here to tan not go in the water,"Jessy said angrily and jumped out  
of the water. She walked to one of the chairs that had sun and sat there crossing her arms.  
"She's not much of a sport girl and she's really snobby! How could you handle her Sakura,"  
Madison said.  
"I know,"Eric said.  
"Well I can because she's nice to me,"Sakura answered.  
"Lets stop talking about Jessy. Lets go play volleyball,"Li said throwing a ball up into the air.  
It went into the water and Madison, Eric and Li jumped in. They started their volleyball game.  
Then Jessy came over and jumped into the water.  
"I thought you were going to just come here to tan,"Eric said.  
"I wanted to play so I can if I want to,"said Jessy meanly.  
"You can play on a team with Li,"Sakura said to Jessy.  
"Then where will you be,"Jessy asked nicely.  
"Im going to the washroom,"Sakura answered.  
"O ok,"Jessy said walking over to where Sakura stood. Sakura got out of the water and went into   
the washroom looking in the mirror. She checked her hair and everything. She took minutes in the  
washroom and remembering Jessy with her boyfriend she quickly got out of the washroom and the   
change room. She looked at the spot where she had left them playing volleyball. When she looked  
over there it was empty except for Madison and Eric playing themselves. Sakura walked over and  
jumped into the water walking toward them.  
"Where's Jessy and Li and anyways,"Sakura asked curiously.  
"Jessy said she wanted to go to the hot tub and she said she wanted to go with Li,"Eric   
answered.  
"Yeah and she said when you come back to tell you that you don't need to worry,"Madison said.  
"O thats weird,"Sakura said. Eric walking over to Sakura and whispered.  
"I'll go out with you then,"Eric asked in a joking voice. Sakura opened her mouth wide. Madison  
slapped him.  
"Do you not like me,"Madison said playfully.  
"Sorry I was joking,"Eric said.  
"Hahah very funny! Im going to look for Jessy and Li,"Sakura said walking away from Madison and  
Eric. She got out of the water and went towards the hot tub and there she saw them. She was   
shocked at what she saw.  



	3. Saying sorry is the hardest thing!

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me it belongs to Clamp!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura was shocked. She stood there watching as Jessy kissed Li right on the cheek. Sakura fumed  
with hatrad. How could her best friend and her boyfriend do this to her. She trusted her boyfriend  
to not kiss a girl except maybe for her. Li was pushing Jessy out of the way and he came up to   
Sakura.  
"What do you think you have to say to me? Of what you just did? Im my suppose to see that or was  
it yours and Jessy's little affair called Lets-kiss-behind-Sakura's-back affair,"Sakura said in  
a angry sarcastic voice.  
"No! She tripped on me! What was I suppose to do,"Li said. Sakura walked away Li followed her.  
"Were you suppose to kiss then? When I tripped on Eric I never kissed him did I?"Sakura yelled  
outraged stopping suddenly making Li crash into her.   
"What are you trying to do,"Sakura said pushing Li into the pool. Li screamed. Madison ran over  
to Sakura.  
"O my god Sakura I never knew you had so much strength,"Madison said looking wide eyed at Li in   
the deep end waving his arms up.  
"What,"Sakura said turning to Madison.  
"I-i jjust wanted to ask you if you want to leave the swimming pool,"Madison asked.  
"Sure,"Sakura answered,"Lets go to my house afterwards."  
"Sure,"Madison said and they both went into the change rooms leaving Li waving his arms up in  
the air.  
  
NEXT DAY AT SAKURA'S HOUSE.....  
  
"I can't believe he would do anything like that in my face,"Sakura said,"I could slap him any   
minute!"Sakura stuck up a fist.  
"O k calm down! I could punch you any minute,"Madison said. Madison punched her on the arm   
Sakura fell off her bed.  
"Owww..Madison,"Sakura said.  
"Sorry I think I didn't know my strength,"Madison smiling.  
"Well if he calls or if he gets Jessy to call I don't want to here from them,"Sakura said.  
"Sakura this is what happened on Li's side of the story. Jessy came over to him and she tripped   
on him maybe on purpose even. Jessy fell on top of him and gave him a kiss thats all! That was it  
maybe you should really be mad at snobby little Jessy instead,"Madison said angrily when she said  
Jessy.  
"Really? I-i never knew that! I must've been really mad and yelling at Li! I didn't even here   
what he said to me yesterday. Ooooo what should I do? WHat should I do,"Sakura said in a sad   
voice.  
"Go to his house and say your sorry,"Madison said.  
"Right now,"Sakura asked.  
"Yes,"Madison said shaking Sakura.  
"O ok! Then you have to leave,"Sakura said.  
"What,"Madison said.  
"If Im going to Li's house then you have to leave,"Sakura explained.  
"O right,"Madison said. Madison left the room and Sakura heard the front door slam. Sakura ran  
downstairs and out the front door. She walked towards Li's house. The corner that was soon coming  
up was close to his house. She rounded the corner and she went up Li's door and rang the door  
bell. 


	4. Anger I Never Felt Before

Disclaimer:This doesn't belong to ours only the plot does. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Li opened the door and when he saw Sakura he just gave a little hi.  
"Can I come in,"Sakura asked.  
"Sure, come in! Im home alone anyways,"Li said. Sakura walked inside and walked over to a couch.  
Li sat beside her.  
"Im really sorry about yesterday,"Sakura said.  
"Ummm...well ya. Ok. I forgive you,"LI said.  
"I know but..but was it true that kiss wasn't on purpose it was an accident,"Sakura asked.  
"Yes it was! It wasn't on purpose even though it sounds stupid but it was for real,"Li said.  
Sakura smiled so wide that she started laugh and she huged Li tightly.  
"Ummm..on Monday you wanna go to the movies after I clean the class,"Sakura asked.  
"Sure,"LI said as happy as Sakura that they were together again.  
Outside Jessy stood there. She had followed Sakura to Li's house. Jessy looked angrily at Sakura  
and Li.  
"There will be more terrible things to come until I get Li as my lover Sakura,"Jessy mumbled.  
  
ON MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL....  
  
Li sat in front of the school waiting for Sakura to come out. Li twindled his fingers at the   
boredom of sitting there alone.  
'Sakura takes hours to clean the classrooms why did I say yes to wait for her,"Li thought. Then  
somebody tappped him on the shoulder. Li turned around. It was Jessy.  
"Hey sweetums,"Jessy said in a little sweet voice. Li got up fast.  
"What do you want? I told you Im sorry that we gave a little kiss but I'll pay you back for that!  
Please we're not friends anymore so go away,"Li yelled accidentally wacking Jessy sprawling on   
the ground. Li helped her up.  
"Admitted you like me for all the things you have to pay me back for,"Jessy said angrily.  
"I don't love you I like Sakura,"Li said angrily.  
"Admitted why are you so angry now. You like me because Im pretty with all the good looks and  
being popular,"Jessy said.  
"No I don't care how or what kind of idiot you look like! Sh-she's my one and only girl I love   
and there's no one else. You can't do anything about it,"Li said.  
"O sure you'll like me,"Jessy said walking closer to Li and kissed him this time on the lip. Li  
was surprised how good Jessy kissed. He knew that she should stop Jessy even though her kiss was  
good.  
'She probably dated a lot and kissed a lot of people,'thought Li.  
"Don't you like me Li,"Jessy had stopped kissing him and had asked.  
"Yes,"Li said without thinking.  
"Really,"Jessy said happily.  
"I meant no no,"Li said.  
"Then what,"Jessy said.  
"I mean I really like your kiss but I like Sakura,"Li said.  
"How could you like that girl anyways Li,"Jessy said.  
"I just like Sakura! She's really extroadinary! We've been through a lot together,"Li explained.  
"So we've through a lot together,"Jessy said crossing her arms.  
"No as much as Sakura and me did,"Li said.  
"Well then Im sorry about how treated you before,"Jessy said sadly just about walking away when  
Li grabbed her arm.  
"Come over here,"Li said running to the side of school.  
"Yeah,"Jessy asked.  
"Well I was thinking I could occupy you to go out with me on Friday,"Li said.  
"Sure,"Jessy said happily.  
"I just thought you can help me with homework,"Li said.  
"O ok,"Jessy said turning sad again. Then Jessy gave a little smile and she kissed Li again   
which was longer than last time. Behind then Sakura watched creating fists in her hands. Her face  
was filled with anger. More anger than she ever felt in her life.  
  



	5. Should I go or Stay?

Chapter 5  
  
"How could you Li,"Sakura said in her angry tears. Sakura walked right up to Jessy and Li.  
"I don't care really! I get whatever I want and you know what I don't think I did anything  
wrong at all,"Jessy said in Sakura's face. Sakura was never so humiliated in her life that her  
boyfriend would kiss a girl only the very next day. Sakura felt her hand go right next to Jessy's  
cheek and Slap! A huge sound erupted through the school yard. Jessy's mouth was wide opened and  
was holding her cheek.  
"I-i was never slapped before in my life,"Jessy said angrily.  
"And I never felt so ANGRY in my life before,"Sakura retorted angrily.  
"Lets talk about this somewhere else Sakura,"Li suggested. Crowds of people had been passing by  
and was now looking at the huge excitement.  
"I don't care what you say LI! Im talking right now right here right on this ground your standing  
on. I don't care if you get embarressed I want to tell the whole world how hate you,"Sakura said   
crying and ran away leaving Jessy still shocked from the slapping and Li comforting her. Thats  
what she saw when she turned around. Sakura cried all the way home and slammed her front door. Her  
brother looked at her confused.  
"Whats wrong,"Tori said knowing not to joke around with her sister at this tie by calling her   
squart.  
"Nothing,"Sakura yelled repeating to over and over running upstairs to her room. After a while  
her brother came up sitting beside her on the bed.  
"What wrong my little sis? Somebody maddde of you at school today,"Tori said giving a little  
laugh.  
"No Tori! I wouldn't cry over that,"Sakura said.  
"Then what is it,"Tori said.  
"Its about love,"Sakura said.  
"Yes,"Troi said,"What about it?"  
"I really love Li but Jessy keeps getting in the way. She was kissing Li,"Sakura explained.  
"Uh? Your going out with him! How could he do that to you,"Tori asked angrily.  
"I don't know I love him for sure,"Sakura said giving little sobs.  
"O my! How do you feel about him and how do you treat him,"Tori asked. Sakura looked at her big  
brother for a minute..  
"I feel that LI is my only most important thing in the world and I would die without him. He's  
like you could say My One and Only,"Sakura said. Tori didn't say anything for a minute.  
"Im going to leave you alone for a while,"Tori said leaving Sakura alone in her room. Sakura  
thought of her Li and her together. Then she remembered something before she had left the school.  
Her prinicipal had asked her if she wanted to go to Hong Kong for school since she was so good at  
it. She had not answered him but now she felt like here she had nothing. So she decided tomorrow  
to tell her principal she would go. It was the only thing she could do in Japan. There was nothing  
in here she cherished about Japan. She had to leave this world to forget all her miserys.....  
She would tell her brother should would be going and her father today. Sakura walked downstairs  
into the kitchen. Her brother and dad were in the kitchen talking. Sakura came and they had  
stopped talking of what they were talking about.  
"I want to tell you something,"Sakura said.  
"And I want to talk to you about something to,"her father said.  
"I planned to....ummm..... go swimming next week,"Sakura said changing her mind suddenly about  
going to Hong Kong. Thinking maybe later she should go and see if Li will improve.  
"Ummm...sure,"her father said in a weird tone.  
"What did you want to tell me,"Sakura asked remembering that her dad wanted to tell her   
something.  
"I-i feel that you should go away for a while to America and live with your aunt for this year.  
Grade 10 you know. Its very stressful dealing with love all the time and remembering them,"Tori  
said before her dad could say it. Sakura looked at her dad then Tori.  
"I'll think about it,"Sakura said walking away going upstairs to her room. She lay on her bed  
thinking hard if she should go so far away suddenly on her own with an aunt she hardly knew.  
'Sigh! Should I just run away and let Jessy take Li? Or should I just stay here in my home   
trying not to give Li up?'Sakura thought to herself. Those were the only questions that lurked  
in her head... 


	6. We're Gone! We're Through!

Chapter 6: The Decision  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.....  
"What, Sakura,"Madison said. Sakura had told Madison about last night what Tori had said and  
just this morning had said yes she would go. They were outside talking since it was recess.  
"I know! You think Im giving up on Li but....but you don't understand,"Sakura said tossing her  
head to the other side.  
"I do understand your giving Li up are you,"Madison asked shaking Sakura.  
"No Im not,"Sakura argued.  
"Then what Sakura,'Madison asked.  
"You know you can't push love. It'll happen when it thinks that me and Li will be able to be   
together. Love is weird you have to face, it....its life,"Sakura said sadly recenting her words   
she just said.  
"Your recenting those words Sakura. In your mind Li is still the one you love and it will be   
always Sakura. Always,"Madison said. Then walked away toward Chelsea and Nikie. Sakura looked at  
Madison as she laughed and talked with Chelsea and Nikie.  
'Madison's luckey she has a boyfriend that hardly anybody likes I have mr popularity boyfriend   
which everyone likes,'thought Sakura giving a little sigh and walked over to Madison and Chelsea  
and Nikie. Chelsea and Nikie greeted her and Madison just gave her a half smile.  
"Hi,"Sakura greeted.  
"Well I heard that your going to America,"Chelsea said sadly.  
"Umm...ya,"Sakura said awkwardly.  
"When are you going?"Nikie asked.  
"In 1 and a half months,"Sakura said.  
"O,"Nikie said.  
"Sakura,"Madison said.  
"Yes,"Sakura said.  
"Will you just keep in touch with me in America,"Madison said.  
"Sure,"Sakura said,"After all its one year and I need someone to talk to."Sakura tried to smile  
but it didn't work at all. All she felt was sadness of leaving her friends and especially Li.  
  
TWO WEEKS BEFORE SAKURA LEAVES TO AMERICA......  
  
"Im going outside to walk around the neighbor for a last look,"Sakura said before going out the  
door. Tori poked his head out.  
"Its not like we're moving squart,"Tori said.  
"Well it'll be one year before I see this place,"Sakura said and walked out the door. She walked  
to the left making her way around the block. Sakura looked at every house like it was some kind  
of beautiful mansion.  
'I wish I had told Li that I was going away but I know somebody will tell him sooner or later,'  
thought Sakura. Sakura kept going and suddenly she stopped like a person had just stopped her.  
Sakura saw herself in front of Li's house.   
'Mind as well tell me about it since Im here,'thought Sakura walking up to the door. She almost  
pressed the doorbell but sudden;y she heard laughing the backyard. Sakura went around going   
toward the backyard. She peered around the house and saw that two figures playing. Then she saw  
it was Jessy and Li. They were almost going to kiss when Li looked up and saw Sakura. Sakura   
started to fell a tear fall out of her eye. She started to sob. Li had saw her and ran up to her.  
"Sakura I can explain,"Li said.  
"No, you don't, you don't have to explain. W-we're....we're breaking up,"Sakura sobbed between  
tears and ran away down the streets of the neighborhood. Li looked sad and was almost going to   
run after Sakura but somebody pulled on his hand.  
"Lets go and continue our game of wrestling,"Jessy said pulling Li back into the backyard again.  
Li looked back if Sakura was there but no Sakura at all...  



	7. A talk From Jessy

Chapter 7  
  
After Jessy left Li sat in the backyard. He sat there still and thought to himself about Sakura and his relationship with Sakura.  
  
"Why'd it have to turn out this way? Why did we have to break up,"Li asked himself. Sakura stood  
  
behind him listening to Li talk to himself. Sakura had come back to explain to Li about the  
  
whole trip of going to America. Sakura tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around.  
  
"O hi Sakura,"Li said quickly. Sakura sat down beside him.  
  
"Umm... you know I want to talk to about something,"Sakura said feeling uncomfortable about  
  
being with Li now her x-boyfriend.  
  
"Like what? We broke up didn't we,"Li said.  
  
"Yes I know but one thing I didn't tell you. At the end of this month Im going to America for  
  
a whole year,"Sakura explained,"If you want to tell me something tell me at the airport or if you  
  
want to see me one more time then you can. Bye."Sakura walked away after her short talk with Li.  
  
Li got up quickly.  
  
"Sakura,"Li called. Sakura turned around,"Umm...Sakura I want to do something for the last time  
  
before our brake up begins."  
  
"What,"Sakura asked. Li neared her and gave her a kiss. Sakura was shocked. She blushed a little  
  
and walked away touching her cheek while she walked down the road back to her house.  
  
NEXT DAY....  
  
Sakura walked towards the fence to wait for Madison still inside the school cleaning out all her  
  
junk in her locker. Then this one girl a best friend of Jessy's walked up to her.  
  
"I heard you broke up with Li yesterday. Good job,"Jessy's friend said.  
  
"What do you mean good job miss idiot,"Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Well you just gave a chance for Jessy to be Li's girlfriend. See over there,"Jessy's friend  
  
said pointing near the school doors. Sakura looked. She saw Li and Jessy kissing and they were  
  
laughing. Sakura felt herself sick into the ground.  
  
"So thats nothing new,"Sakura said. Jessy's friend walked away and Madison came walking towards  
  
Sakura.  
  
"What was that about,"Madison asked curiously since Sakura never talked to one of Jessy's friends  
  
before.  
  
"O nothing at all. Come on, lets go home,"Sakura said sadly. Madison knew what was wrong but she  
  
just kept quiet for the whole way.They finally arrived at Sakura's house and Madison walked back  
  
to her house. Sakura watched as Madison walked down the street then ran out of her house.  
  
MOMENTS LATER.....  
  
Sakura was at the top of a shopping mall looking down at the ground. It was a 50 foot drop to the  
  
ground but she really didn't care for heights. Sakura held a can of beer and she took a sip out  
  
of it. Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Waaaah...I regret what I said to Li..."Sakura said to herself. Then a voice called her. Sakura  
  
turned around. It was Jessy.  
  
"What do you want Jessy? You stole my boyfriend already now what do you want,"Sakura said in  
  
tears walking closer to Jessy.  
  
"Don't go so close Sakura! You stink,"Jessy said.  
  
"Why should I? Now what do you want,"Sakura yelled and took another sip from her beer can.  
  
"Stop drinking its bad for your health,"Jessy said trying to grab the can away form Sakura.  
  
Sakura moved her hand quickly which had the beer can in it. Jessy missed by an inch.  
  
"What do you want Jessy?"Sakura yelled angrily.  
  
"I wanted to talk about how much I love Li and your not getting him back. So theres nothing you  
  
can do,"Jessy said poking Sakura on the chest. Sakura hit her hand hard and Jessy held her hand  
  
in pain.  
  
"So what? Thats all you want to tell me is that Im not getting Li back....I will I promise you,"  
  
said Sakura.  
  
"Heeeheheh..sure...You can't since your going to America,"Jessy said.  
  
"So what? I still can get him back,"Sakura said.  
  
"O shut up,"Jessy said pushing Sakura hard. Sakura almost fell over the mall roof but she held  
  
herself up so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"O my god,"Jessy said,"You almost fell over."  
  
"So what,"Sakura said.  
  
"Fine then you won't get Li anyways. I will get him so shut up,"Jessy said walking away. Sakura  
  
walked to the exit to the mall roof and went down all the stairs. She went out of the mall toward  
  
the road. She crossed it while a car came toward her. 


	8. When Jessy Gets the Concepts

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp so don't sue me pretty please!  
  
My One and Only  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHhhh,"Sakura screamed as the car came nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes. Then she felt somebody grabbing her and her arm scrap against the cement.  
  
"Are you alright,"a voice asked. Sakura looked up. It was Li.  
  
"Yeah Im alright! What are you doing here,"Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was here with Jessy....I gotta find her! I can't even find her,"Li answered simply getting very figdety.  
  
"Yeah well I hope you have a nice date with her,"Sakura said getting up and ran away. Li looked at Sakura running and ducked his head sadly. Jessie ran toward Li knowing something was wrong she looked at Li worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong Li,"Jessy asked. Li shook his head.  
  
"Nuthing Jessie! I need some time alone,"Li said pushing Jessy away from him. Li walked away to the park near some tall buildings. He sat on some benchs. Jessy had followed him to the park and looked from behind the trees.  
  
"Why was I so out when Jessy kissed me! Why does this happen,"Li asked himself. He almost started to cry but held it in. Jessy sat beside the bushes.  
  
"I know he doesn't love me but why should I keep him? Is it because I won't give in to somebody I love so much? Is it that I ruin people's love?"Jessy asked herself then changed her mind,"Li won't love me I know! Why don't I just tell Sakura to go back with him? I just can't hold somebody I love that doesn't love me back! I need somebody that I love and they love me......" Jessy came out of the bushes and walked toward Li. She stopped and then changed her mind and sneaked out of the park.  
  
AT SAKURA'S HOUSE AT NIGHT....  
  
Sakura stared at the picture of Syaoran in her wallet and then sighed. Kero looked at his mistress with concern. Kero flew toward Sakura. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she stared at Syaoran's face in the picture.  
  
"He ain't worth crying so much over Sakura.....Find another guy that actually loves you! Hey you might find one in America,"Kero said with a little laugh. Sakura looked up at Kero.  
  
"Your right Kero! He ain't worth crying over! He cheated on me....."Sakura's voice trailed off. She wiped her tears. Kero patted Sakura on the back.  
  
"Go to sleep you'll be waking up bright and early tomorrow for your flight to America,"Kero whispered.  
  
"All right! Getting up 5a.m. Im going to be so tired,"Sakura yawned softly,"Good nite Kero!" Sakura turned off the lights and layed down.  
  
"Good night Sakura,"Kero said and flew to the drawer he sleeps in. 


	9. A Letter From Jessy

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp not me so plz don't sue me the little innocent person writing this story to entertain people!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Sakura wake up you'll be late for your plane,"Kero yelled into Sakura's ear. Sakura sat up quickly and picked up her clock.  
  
"No way! I don't want to be late,"Sakura said and threw her clock. Kero caught the clock and set it on the dresser.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed,"Kero said. Sakura started to change and go her luggage and carried another bag. Kero leaped into the open bag and Sakura zipped it up only leaving a little hole for Kero to breath. Sakura ran downstairs and didn't bother eating breakfast. She ran out the front door. It was still dark but Sakura didn't care and ran toward the parked taxi. The taxi driver looked at Sakura. Sakura got in dumping her luggage beside her and got in the taxi.  
  
"Umm....I know Im not some deliverer but this girl went to me and asked if this taxi was taken by somebody named Sakura Kinomoto and said yeah! She gave me this letter,"the taxi driver explained and handed Sakura the letter. Sakura grabbed the letter and the taxi driver started to drive to the airport. Sakura opened the letter and started to read it.  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto,  
  
I didn't want to go to an over crowded place like the airport so I gave it to somebody to give it to you whoever is driving you to the airport. I know what I did to you was really miserably wrong. Im really sorry! I feel terrible for once in my life I give up my love for Li because I know love can't be umm...how do I say it.....forced. I know Syaoran loves you so still! I was the one who kissed him on purpose when I fell! The only person you should be mad at is me.  
  
Sakura stopped reading the letter. Sakura started to forgive Jessy for what she did but what did she really want to say. Sakura started to read again.  
  
I made it all so Li would like me. He acts like he likes me but when he saved you from that car coming toward you I realized how much he loved you. He looked so worried when he saw you almost get runned over. He pushed me away and went to the park after that. I followed him. I saw how he sat on the benches sad. I didn't break up with him though not yet but plz wait for Syaoran I promise I will get him to go to the airport.....I will its a promise!  
  
-Jessy  
  
Sakura looked up and she saw herself at the airport.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me we were here,"Sakura asked. The taxi driver looked at Sakura.  
  
"I did tell you but you were so entraced in that letter you didn't here me,"the taxi driver answered.  
  
"You could've said it louder,"Sakura mumbled and got out her luggage and gave the money to the taxi driver and ran into the tall building which was the airport. When she checked in she went to her flight place and sat in one of the lines of chairs. Sakura waited and wait for somebody handsome, cute and tall to come toward her but no one came. 20min past no one came.  
  
"Jessy promised to bring Li here,"Sakura whispered sadly. Sakura ducked her head and started to sob.  
  
"I want to see Li for the last time thats my only wish............." Sakura whispered and sobbed harder. She thought in her head that Li wasn't coming at all for her to see him for the last time.  
  
A/N: I know your saying this chapter is short eh? Well then I try to make it a little longer in mah other chapter..okies? Plz review! Thanx! 


	10. Leaving or Staying

Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me it belongs to Clamp so plz don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sakura waited at the airport. Then the announcer came on.  
  
"Flight 56 may board the plane,"the announcer said. Sakura got up from her seat and heard someone calling her.  
  
"Sakura wait please,"somebody called. Sakura quickly turned thinking maybe it was Li but it wasn't. It was only Madison.  
  
"Hey,"Sakura said gloomly. Madison was trying taking a deep breath.  
  
"Please wait for Li! Jessy will convince him! Please wait for him Sakura! Wait for him,"Madison pleaded.  
  
"No! If he doesn't come then it means he doesn't like me,"Sakura answered.  
  
"How would you know yuor not him,"Madison cried.  
  
"Fine then I'll wait,"Sakura said walking over to a seat. Madison sat beside her.  
  
"Come on Jessy get Li to come,"Madison whispered to herself.  
  
AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE.........  
  
"Please Li go to the airport! Come on! Go get Sakura! Go stop her! Come on Li,"Jessy pleaded. Li sat on the ground drinking pop.  
  
"No! I have done enough to brake Sakura's heart and I don't wanna brake it again,"Li said. Jessy looked at him.  
  
"I brake up with you now then will you go visit Sakura,"Jessy asked. Li looked at her and said nuthing.  
  
"Fine then we are only friends right now,"Jessy said sadly.  
  
"But I like you,"Li said,"Why brake up with me?"  
  
"Because you don't really like me! You think you do but you don't the real person that you love is Sakura Kinomoto,"Jessy explained sadly,"You look longingly at her everytime you pass her maybe its just that......you were dating me you wouldn't dare to cheat on me but I realize now that I should brake up with you! Please Li you like Sakura..." Jessy looked down hiding her tears. She had to there was no choice.  
  
"But but how? Your not me! You don't know who I like,"Li yelled.  
  
"You were just psyched because people kept saying that you should be with me and then you start thinking you like me...but really the person you love is Sakura Kinomoto,"Jessy explained.  
  
"Maybe I do and maybe I don't but.........I can't go back to Sakura. SHe won't forgive me for what I done! Ever never she won't,"Li cried.  
  
"Yes she will please go,"Jessy pleaded. Li looked at him.  
  
"NOOO she won't forgive me,"Li cried. Jessy sighed. Jessy thought about it carefully before speaking her secret.  
  
"What if I told you I have a blood cancer would you go to Sakura now,"Jessy said sobbing. Li looked shocked at her.  
  
"What,"Li stammered.  
  
"I have blood cancer I found out yesterday,"Jessy answered solumnly.  
  
"Why? What?"Li asked.  
  
"I do! Grant me one last wish! NOW JUST GO TO SAKURA!"Jessy yelled.  
  
"I-I will! When does her plane go,"Li asked. Jessy looked at her watch wiping her tears.  
  
"At 7a.m."Jessy answered. Li ran out of the house. Jessy ran after him and watched as he stood in front of a taxi and got in it and drove away.  
  
AT THE AIRPORT.........  
  
"I gotta go! The planes going to start,"Sakura said getting up and walking toward the counter to get to the plane.  
  
"No please! You wanna give up Li,"Madison asked.  
  
"Yes,"Sakura answered with a smile. Madison was going to open her mouth but Sakura started to speak again,"You can say anything Madison! You could say that I give up too easy or maybe I just don't wanna suffer again but to me I want somebody I love to be happy*smile* to keep who loves! I won't fight for him if he doesn't like me anymore. He didn't come and that is that." Sakura walked toward the gate.  
  
"Sakura,"Madison called. Sakura turned around. Madison waved. Sakura stood and smiled at her.  
  
AT THE TAXI...  
  
"Can you drive faster? Pay me in my bill if the police catch you,"Li said urgently. The taxi driver drove faster. They were finally at the airport. Li gave the money and left in a hurry. he saw Madison looking in a window and ran towards her.  
  
"Where's Sakura,"Li asked.  
  
"In the plane,"Madison said,"Your too late...." Li looked at the plane.  
  
"Bu-but...."Li said and trailed off. He knelt to the ground crying.  
  
IN THE PLANE.....  
  
Sakura looked through the window toard the airport. She saw Madison and Syaoran. Syaoran was crying.  
  
"I love you, Li Syaoran,"Sakura whispered. The plane took off. Sakura gave one last glimpse at her home and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheek. 


	11. Together?

A/N: Me so sorry for always writing sequel erasing and all......but really....I wanna start another story and really I just keep doing the same old story kinds of gets boring for a while....so anyways....it made me so much more busier....so here's the REALLY last chapter of My one and only and Im just going to let the my one and only story sit there.....hehe!! And me write another story!! YEY!!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Im sorry Syaoran I couldn't stop her,"Tomoyo said in a sorry voice. Syaoran just shook his head.   
"Its all my fault...it's all my fault,"Syaoran said. Tomoyo bent down.  
"Its alright,"Tomoyo said sadly. Syaoran looked up as the Sakura's plane took off.  
  
YEARS LATER..........  
Syaoran was single and he was still trying to find Sakura. Sakura never came back from America nore did he know when she would come back. He passed by a fountain. It was so much more less beautiful now since no one was by his side splashing him with water. His head was down. Then he saw some part of a girl which seemed to look like Sakura. He turned around. He ran to the girl.  
"Sakura...."he said happily. The girl turned around. It wasn't her at all. He sighed.  
"Syaoran......"a voice said behind him. He turned around to see a green eyed girl staring at him with auburn brown hair.  
"Sakura....."he walked toward her. Sakura was now a little taller. She was wearing a tank top and capris. She smiled at Syaoran.  
"Hi,"Sakura greeted shyly.  
"Hi...so how have you been doing,"Syaoran asked.   
"Great...."Sakura's voice trailed off. As they got to know each other both knew that some day they will be like before. Together. 


End file.
